Hellas
The Shield of Sangheilios Hellas is a large region of extreme tradition Sangheili on the Sangheilios moon of Quikost. In this region sangheili are still heavily trained since the age of 4 like most Sangheilios but military service for males is mandatory. Most Sangheili near Hellas are extremely patriotic and unforgiving to smaller, less martial minded species. The Hellas community is made up mostly of Sangheili and made up of slaves of multiple races (Even human). The surroundings and architecture reminisces that of ancient greece (hence the name). History of Hellas Hellas was created as a small township initially of a gathering of Sangheili keeps that wanted to rebuild their homes and fighting strength themselves without the help of humans. Hellas keeps to its tradition of martial law and honor but with a few cultural additions taken from what they see as the few good features of the humans. Farming and fishing still sustain Hellas to this day and they do it "the old fashioned way". Apollo Program Due to their extreme proficiency in close quarters combat and the fact that the Apollo program leader thought that this would be a good way to test the human and non hellas Sangheili and possibly bring a stronger bond between the Apollo trainees. Merchants of Quikost The Merchants of Quikost have their headquarters located at Hellas. Anyone that passes their training is entitled to an energy weapon from them of their choice. If not the price for their weapons is extremely expensive. And due to them being the only manufacturers of the energy sword for the time being, Hellas is making large ammounts of money. Biology wip Hellan Culture and Life Hellan cultural aversion to most other cultures is extreme and commonly to the point where the Systems Alliance will usually not allow journalism or tourism in the region. So far only select members of the Exon, Mandalorians, and Sangheilios itself have earned their respect. They have a strong burning hatred for the New United Nations as they see that they are trying to deprive the galaxy of what they consider to be their strongest freedom, war. Male (In a nutshell) From birth the Hellan Sangheili's life is a harsh fight. After birth they are examined for any defects (much like ancient humanity's Spartans, which is where they mixed their culture and Sangheilios' with to come up with their own), if a child is found unsuitable they are commonly left on an infamous hillside to await their death from exposure, or to more commonly be rescued and adopted by Quikostians (After the Systems Alliance learned of this, they started a program of getting these infants to new homes but the Hellan barbarianism hasn't been forgotten). Afterwards after the ending of infancy they are immediatly brought into the world of war through extremely barbaric and harsh life training. Most Hellan males don't become active members of the community until of the age of 45 (earth years) as military service is mandatory Female (In a nutshell) wip Category:Sangheili Category:Sangheilios